Awoken by an Awoken
by gamerghost
Summary: Asher, an exo warlock, Is on a mission to rid the worlds of the darkness. With his fire team of six, He and his friends are among the most respected for all that they have done so far. Now they are becoming prepared for something big that a friend had warned them about. But along the way Asher seems to have taken more than just war relics...


Warning: I do not own destiny. This is just a fanfic.

Chapter 1

It started as any normal day for Asher and his fireteam, but ended with something… different. Asher9098 was on Mars with his friend and second in command Catherine. They were looking for a cabal outpost so they could get some much needed information on the Black Garden. The rest of his fireteam had other things too attend to. Three of them were talking to the queen about a key to get into the garden (kinda feel bad for them, The queen could be kind of harsh and scary sometimes) and the other two were in the infirmary, suffering major damage after arming a bomb in a fallen ketch. Both plummeted and hit the ground, hard. So right now it was just Asher and Catherine. Asher9098, or Asher for short, is an Exo Warlock. Blue metal with a mark of purple. Catherine was different. She is an Awoken Hunter, she looks very similar to a human guardian except awoken are blue in coloration. She is very shy and gets embarrassed a lot. No wonder every male guardian, human or awoken, was after her. Even though she never liked any of them.

"I think we should take a break! All this walking is really hurting my feet." Catherine said. "I made lunch for two!"

"We still haven't found the outpost, and you know i can't eat food". Said Asher.

"Im sorry asher! I keep forgetting you're, well you know."

"A machine?"

"You know I don't like it when you call yourself that!" Exclaimed Catherine.

"But that's what I am, a piece of metal, nothing more nothing less." Said Asher.

"I don't think of you like that."

"Well then how do you think of me?". Asher said with a hint of sarcasm in his staticy voice.

"I...uh...think...uh..." Catherine said as a deep blue blush spread across her face.

"well, whatever, I'm tired too let's take a break and you can eat your lunch." "I feel kinda bad dragging you out here any way".

"oh, I don't mind at all, I like spending alone time with you!" she said. Then, realizing what she had said,Stopped, Earning her an even deeper blush. Asher thought it was cute.

They found a shaded area under an overhang from what seemed to be an old construction building. They were enjoying their break and Catherine was eating her lunch. It was starting to get dark and Asher was going to ask if she wanted to head back when Catherine spoke up and said, "Hey Asher I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok, what?" said Asher.

"Remember how we first met." Asher thought about it for a minute."Yeah, it was in the cosmodrome about two years ago right?".

"Yeah!" "How come you remembered?" Said Catherine.

"You think i would forget?"."That was the day I found you in the rubble of those testing facilities." "It was a very important day to me!" Said Asher

"Oh, It was?" Catherine said while blushing.

"Well yeah, Because I met you." This made her blush even more. "Why do you ask?".

"Oh, no reason I just wanted to see if you remembered."

(Flashback begins) Asher was walking through the cosmodrome completing missions for the vanguard when his ghost, Rav, Announced "Hold on, i'm getting a reading from that building over their."

"what do you mean, what kind reading?"

"I think it's a new guardian!" Rav uttered excitedly!

"Well then we should go check it out." uttered Asher. While he ran to the building asher thought that this was great. Now that the traveller was dead, they hardly ever got new guardians. He entered the building and realized it was an old testing facility. Asher started to look around at all the equipments and papers when Rav spoke up.

"Were getting close." "should be just through that door". Rav flew over and started to work on opening the door. Asher was still admiring all the equipment when Rav uttered

"Wonder why they have such high security for a research station like this." Asher kept looking around when he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and saw it was a ID. He read below the name and saw something unusual. Before he could say anything, Rav announced that the door was open.

"Got it, now we can get in."

When they entered the room they saw a person sitting on the floor. Asher ran over to her and was going to ask her if she was ok when she suddenly hugged him.

"Oh please don't let them hurt me, I can't take any more of this pain!" she uttered.

Asher, shocked by what she had done, realized she was scared and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, no one is going to hurt you. I promise". She calmed down enough to look around. When her eyes landed on Asher she was shocked but didn't run away. She actually leaned into the embrace more which kind of confused him. She had just hugged a stranger but his sensor readings said she- liked it.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a research facility in the cosmodrome". Said Asher.

"I remember now. I was sent here for testing when all the scientists left for the ship." "I pleaded and pleaded for them to let me out but they were already gone." "Next thing I remembered It was hot, like blistering hot." "Then darkness". She said.

"This is going to sound weird but you died a long time ago and now you've been reborn in the light of the traveller". "You are a guardian of the light now." Said Asher.

"But how?"

" A ghost must have revived you." "Speaking of which were is it."

"Over here." A voice called. Down from a ceiling vent a ghost floated down but instead of white it was red. "My names Far-x" It said.

"Well why were you hiding from us?" Rav said.

"Well...I...uh...Didn't know if you would harm us."

"So you're this woman's ghost?" Asher asked.

"Yes sir". Asher then realized something.

"Hey, I never did get you're name." He asked her.

"Oh, me..I think it's Catherine." Catherine said.

"Well I think It's a very beautiful name."He said. She blushed. "My names Asher9098, But you can call me Asher for short." "We should probably get you out of here before any fallen come by."

"Fallen!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, they probably already picked up on the signal." Asher said. As they left the building Rav brought Asher's ship around for them to get into. "Hey Rav".

"Yes" Rav answered.

"In their I picked up an ID card and on the bottom it said Awoken test facility, Do you know anything about that?" Asher said.

"I can't say i do. When we get back to the tower we should ask the vanguard about this" Just the their was a roar in the distance.

Catherine stumbled and said "I think we should leave, now."

"Agreed!" Everyone else said.(Flashback ends)

"Yeah, It was pretty crazy." Asher said.

"Yup, Got that right," Catherine said. They sat there for a while longer, waiting for no reason, just enjoying each others company. Soon it had begun to get dark. They turned around to watch the sunset when Catherine leaned in and laid her head on Ashers' shoulder. Asher was surprised but didn't make a move to signal he didn't like it. They watched the sun go down but before the sun set Catherine turned to Asher and said "I…have something...I…".

"Hold on" Rav announced.

"What, what is it?"Asher remarked. "Is something wrong?"

"That building over their, Cabal chatter going in and coming out" Rav said. "I need to get closer to the signal, I can't hack it from here" "The firewall is too strong."

"That might be what we're looking for!" Asher announced. "Are you coming, Catherine?".

Catherine looked upset for a moment but realizing Asher was watching shook her head and said "You know it!". The two made their way to the building and entered it. There were heavy amounts of cabal foot soldiers that they had to fight through. Despite all of that they made their way to the top fairly quickly. What they saw shocked them.

"Hey Asher! Long time no see!"

"Skarla! What are you doing here!" Asher said, shocked to see her.

"Oh asher, don't act so surprised to see me, you know I make an effort to come and see you!"

Her name was Skarla, she was an exo but she was not "Forged in light" Like the rest of the guardians. So little was known about her because almost no one has seen her, let alone have a conversation with her. Except Asher. Everyone else knew her as the stranger but Asher knew her as Skyla. For some reason she always came to talk to him instead of other guardians. Usually she had important information for them but sometimes she just wanted to flirt.

"Hey cutie, I didn't think I would see you here!" She said to asher as she wrapped her arms around his neck. If Asher could blush he would have for sure.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my… my…" Catherine said while blushing.

"Oh, what's this I see, someone's jealous." Skyla remarked.

"No, I… Just…"

"Yup, I knew it"

"Hey Skyla, I know you didn't come here just to embarrass Catherine." Asher remarked.

"Oh Asher you're no fun!" "But you're right I came to warn you something big is coming." Skyla said.

"What do you mean." Catherine commented.

"I mean something huge is going to happen and I fear you two will be apart of it." "You're cryptarchs will most likely figure it out soon."

"What is it?" Asher asked.

"I don't know I just have a feeling."

"A feeling?" Asher chided.

"Yes, Asher I do." Skyla said with a humph.

"Asher, I think she's right. I mean, Can't you feel it?" "Like the darkness is- Getting stronger."

"Ah see! At Least Dovey here understands!"

"Hey, I'm not all Lovey Dovey!" "Oh really, I saw you and my Asher out there hugging and smooching!"Skyla said.

"You're Asher! He doesn't belong to anyone let alone you!" Catherine Exclaimed.

"Girls!" This got their attention on asher right away. "Why is it the every time we cross paths you two are fighting!" Asher yelled.

"Sorry Asher" They both said with their heads down.

"Now Skyla, we came up here looking for some information on the black garden, Do you know anything about where we could find it?"

"Oh yeah, Right over their is a central terminal, You could have your ghost take a look at it."

"Thanks skyla." Asher said. Asher walked over to the system and summoned Rav.

"Ok Rav, Do your work." Rav flew down and started to hack the system. Asher watched the screen move with the pictures taken by cabal cameras.


End file.
